


Alight

by Holdt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Bang 2014 Fanart Entry (Trailer with accompanying fic cover)<br/>Edited by Holdt<br/>Music by Hope</p>
<p>Partnering Author: false_alexis</p>
<p>Title: Alight</p>
<p>Genre: Romance - Soulbond AU</p>
<p>Warnings: Canonical and canon typical violence,  grieving and emotional trauma, relationship difficulties</p>
<p>Summary: A person's soulmate is identified by a phrase on their skin- something they say early in their acquaintance that has a defining quality, their private 'mark'. Despite having buried his soulmate years ago Sam's mark is embarrassingly public, and he's heard "on your left'' more times than he can count. When he meets Steve they're quickly distracted by the events of CA:TWS, and there's no chance to understand what is happening between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464514) by [false_alexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/false_alexis/pseuds/false_alexis). 



[](http://s835.photobucket.com/user/Ravenholdt1/media/Alight-cover-c_zpsa34ab827.png.html)

[Alight by Holdt - Marvel Bang 2014 (Trailer for Alight by false_alexis)](http://vimeo.com/109557552) from [Holdt](http://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: WingedShield


End file.
